Ever After
by MzMocha
Summary: Sexis/AU. This was a "Back To the Future" challenge from Soap Fan Fiction: Take your characters into the future. Sonny, Alexis, Kristina, Michael.


**Back to the Future Challenge - GH**  
This was a challenge from the Soap Fan Fiction board, to take your favorite characters into the future... and it's even a tribute, in its way, to Michael Corinthos III, since Guza has destroyed yet another legacy character... here's the Happily Ever After that Guza has stolen away from him...

**...Ever After**

"I'm not going to make the same mistake you did." Her eyes, so much like her father's, flashed defiantly at Alexis. Truth be told, she saw too much of herself in them too – the ability to love with her whole heart and the inability to love anyone any other way. And a courage that was all her own.

"Kristina, it isn't right..."

She interrupted her. "Is that what everyone told you about my father? Is that why you let him go back to Carly - even after you knew you were pregnant with me?"

"It was complicated, Kristina. You just don't understand."

"Well this isn't complicated at all. I love Michael and he loves me. And nothing you or Sonny say will change that!" The fire in her eyes was all Sonny and it blazed out at Alexis with an intensity that took her back in time. It seared through her objections and turned them to ashes. "You can't change it, Mother. Don't even try." There was that courage again. The courage Alexis hadn't had. Her eyes dropped in remembered shame.

Kristina's anger fell away at the sight of her mother's head bowing down. She didn't mean to hurt her, had never meant to hurt her, but the truth was the truth. Somewhere along the line, she and Michael Corinthos, her adoptive half-brother, had fallen in love. It had all happened this summer; as a part of her 17th birthday present, she'd gone to Greece to spend some time with her cousin Nikolas, his wife Emily and their family. They'd spent their time on one of the family yachts, putting in at different ports along the way while Nikolas took great pleasure in re-introducing Kristina to her Cassadine family roots.

And one lazy summer afternoon, she'd been wandering alone through one of the tiny villages and come upon a little open-air cafe. She'd never forget that day, the way the air had smelled of summer and old stone and of the sweet, dusky vineyards that grew in the hills behind it. And the shock she'd felt, the wildly curious twisty turny feeling she'd had the moment she'd heard his familiar voice in this unfamiliar place.

"Hey."

She'd looked up into his dark hazel eyes and in that moment, she knew that everything had changed.

He'd been hiking across Europe with a few buddies from college, but when they moved on, he didn't.

And when Nikolas and Emily had decided to continue on their cruise along the coast – she didn't.

He promised his friends that he would meet up with them in a few weeks.

She promised her family she would meet up with them in Athens.

Those were promises that neither one of them had kept.

Instead, they spent that summer in that little town, in that beautiful little nameless town with it's white washed houses, dusty quiet streets and secluded beaches. It was off the regular tourist path, which had been one of the reasons why Nikolas had chosen it as a port of call, and Kristina remembered asking Michael how he'd ended up there in the first place.

"It was fate." he teased her. They'd been lying on a blanket, in what had come to be one of their favorite spots, a sandy cove that lay pretty much deserted during the late afternoons. They spent how many afternoons there, eating tyropita and and drinking the local retsina wines while talking about everything and anything. They'd found the answers to a lot of questions they hadn't even thought – or dared - to ask before then.

"The Greek gods led me here." he said with a laugh. "I was planning on traipsing through Europe with my buddies, enjoying all of the local sites -and entertainments..." and he'd looked at her and waggled his eyebrows in the way that had always made her laugh when they were younger. "After all, Zeus was a player, wasn't he? It must be something in the air...'cause all the girls here look good..." he paused for a moment. "...Even you."

In answer, Kristina had dipped her fingers into her cup and splashed some of the wine at him. When he went to grab the bottle in playful retaliation, she'd jumped up and ran from him down to the ocean's edge.

Michael had chased her, and they'd had a small game of push and pull, where he threatened to dunk her in the waves. Then one had come in, stronger than the rest. It had almost knocked Kristina off of her feet. Instinctively Michael reached out and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"I'm a big girl, now." Kristina had said, laughing even as she'd stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't need you rescuing me anymore."

"I know you're a big girl. Noticed that a long time ago. Before you ran away to college."

"I did not run away."

"Sure you did, Princess."

"I still hate when you call me that." she reminded him. He'd started that when she had started high school, because she'd insisted on coming back to Port Charles and attending the public high school instead of the private boarding school her mother had tried to convince her to go to... and the nickname had stuck. Funny though, Michael hadn't allowed anyone else to use it – he'd beat up the first few guys who'd tried and that took care of that. But when he said it, somehow it was all right. Sometimes. She hated it, but in a weird way, she hadn't minded either. It was like a secret handshake or something. It was special, because it was theirs.

"Why? It's still true. Like the fact you ran away."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

There they were, bickering like they did when they were kids, but then between one breath and the next, it all changed. Before she could answer him, another wave crashed into them, pushing them together and threatening to knock them both off balance. This time, Kristina threw her arms around Michael unthinking. At the same time, something in the water brushed against her leg. Kristina let out a small scream and jumped.

Michael grabbed her up into his arms easily and Kristina remembered wondering, when had he gotten so strong that her weight seemed like nothing to him? And then his face was suddenly close to hers. He was laughing at her, then with her, and then suddenly she was laughing with him about nothing and everything and then in between one heartbeat and the next, their eyes had met. Michael had let her down, slowly, and she could feel the strength of his body as her own softer, smaller form slid against his. Then his hands had found their way into her hair, even as her own had come up to explore the familiar planes of his face. And when her fingers traced the outlines of his mouth, it had been the most natural thing in the world for him to touch his own fingers to hers. And then their mouths were touching, kissing as though they'd waited for this moment all their lives.

The rest of that summer had been theirs, all gloriously theirs. It was over all too soon, but it didn't matter, not really. Because they had only just begun.

"Mother..." Kristina was instantly sorry at the look that had come into her mother's eyes. "Mom, no...I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"He's following in his father's footsteps – into his business. It's an open secret all around town. Do you know what that means?"

"That there's danger in loving him? Mom, there's danger in the fact that I was born a Cassadine. Haven't you and Cousin Nikolas instilled that in me all these years? And I'm half Corinthos already; the world already knows who I am. And there's danger in loving anyone. His world isn't the only thing that could hurt me. But living without him – that could hurt me more than anything you or I can imagine."

How could Alexis argue with that? Tears sprang up in her eyes, not just at admitting to the truth her daughter was telling her, but at the past, at what should have, could have, been.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Kristina said again, and Alexis had to smile at the heartfelt note in her daughter's voice. She may have all of Sonny's fire and passion, but she surely had her mother's heart as well.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?" How can I presume to tell you how to live your life – how to love, when the last thing I've done is show you and your sister any good example of it."

Kristina felt even worse. She went to her mother and hugged her tightly. "You've been the best mom – ever." she declared fiercely. "It's just that – we love each other. And that's not complicated. It's the easiest thing in the world." Her eyes held all the determination of both her parents. "And I'll tell Sonny – my father – the same thing."

* * *

"We love each other – there's nothing complicated at all about that!" Michael shouted back at his father. The moment he'd had told his father about his feelings for Kristina, they had gotten into the argument Michael had known was inevitable.

"She's your sister!" his father shouted.

"Kristina is _your_ daughter – but she's not my sister! We don't share a drop of DNA! And it's not like you were the father you should have been and Kris and I spent so much quality family time together and grew up with such a strong family bond. That never happened. And why? Because Kristina was always an afterthought to you and we both know it!"

"That's a lie!" Sonny said angrily. The truth was, he'd stayed away because of the shame he'd felt that he knew he hadn't done right by her – or her mother. It was because of Alexis - or more truthfully - his unresolved and unspoken feelings about Alexis - that his relationship with Kristina had grown more distant over the years. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of her mother.

And the mistake he had made in letting her go.

No matter what he said to anyone else, his heart had never gotten over her, no matter how many years had passed, or how many women had come and gone in his life. In his heart, Alexis was always there. And always would be. He knew that now. But he could barely admit that truth to himself, let alone his son. Michael was standing there before him, with righteous anger in his eyes. Sonny was unwillingly proud of his son and his determination to have the woman he loved, come what may. He may not be of his blood, but all of the Corinthos pride was intact nonetheless.

"You can't love her – it isn't right!"

"It's totally right!"

Sonny tried another argument. "You two live in totally separate worlds. How can you bring her into this life? Even if she believes she's willing to live in it, how can you be sure that you can give her what she needs?"

"Is that what you told yourself about Alexis? Is that what this is all about? Where you messed up? That you sold yourself that lie of because you two came from totally different worlds, that you couldn't give her mother what she needs? Is that why you walked away from her?" Michael spoke the truth of what he was feeling without stopping to think of their effect. "Or were you just too afraid to love her?"

Michael's questions struck straight into the place in Sonny's heart that he'd thought he'd walled off forever. One look at his son told him that Michael had realized that his words had struck a nerve. Sonny turned away from the passion burning in his eyes. He walked across the room to stand at the patio doors staring out into the night, fighting off the memories. And behind him, Michael kept talking.

"I won't make the same mistake you made, Dad. I'm not afraid of love. I'm not going to let anybody tell me different from what my heart tells me is right. Kristina is "it" for me. I never thought in a million years that she would be the one, but she is. I looked in her eyes one day, on a beautiful sun-washed beach in Greece, and even though I was thousands of miles away, it was like coming home."

Sonny was glad Michael couldn't see his face as his eyes closed against the jolt of pain Michael's last words caused. Because for Michael Corinthos Jr. there had also been a day – a moment in time – when out of nowhere, he had looked into a woman's eyes and felt the very same thing.

How could he deny his son the thing he hadn't had the courage or strength to hold onto himself? Sonny's shoulders slumped in defeat. And maybe a little self-pity. All these years later, and he was still alone. How did he dare try and tell Michael how to love – when he'd thrown away his own chance at it?

Michael sensed that his words had struck deeper than he'd realized. "Dad..."

Before he could say anything more, there was a knock on the study door. Sonny and Michael both turned to see Kristina slip into the room. She stopped just inside the door, looking from one man to the other and unknowingly, her teeth caught at and worried her bottom lip.

Sonny's heart turned over in his chest - she had no idea how very like her mother she looked in that moment. And at the same time, looked like his little girl of long ago, all long brown hair and great big eyes. But then her eyes went straight to Michael and there was no denying the look that came into them as she looked at the man...she loved.

Echoes of the way Alexis had looked at him rippled across his soul, tearing open wounds he thought scabbed over and forgotten long ago.

Michael held out his hand and Kristina went straight to stand at his side and to take his hand in hers. Only then did she turn to face her father.

"I see Michael's told you – about us." She was unafraid to face him, and a part of Sonny was proud of that, even while his heart ached for the both of them. He loved them both, even if he hadn't shown it equally. And if he thought it would make them happy, he'd give them his blessing in a minute. But the truth was, they were young, and they had no idea of what the world could do to them – would do to them - and to the love they thought they'd found.

But what could he say in the face of their love that would make them see that? Sonny couldn't find the words. He opened the patio doors. "Give me a moment, please." he murmured just before he slipped outside.

Kristina turned to Michael, her eyes welling up with tears. "Does he hate the idea of us being together so much that he can't stand the sight of us?"

Michael squeezed her hand. "No, whatever else, he loves us both. This is just – hard – for him. I think the idea of us is hitting closer to home for dad than we realized it could."

"What do you mean?" Kristina was puzzled. She'd come over, prepared for a battle, but not for this sudden retreat.

"I think we remind him of him and your mother. Too much so. And it hurts. But he loves us and in the end, I'm betting he'll accept us."

"He loved my mother too, but that didn't stop him from walking away from her." Kristina leaned into Michael, wrapping her arms around him. The warmth from him comforted her and gave her strength, as it always had.

The truth about her mother and his father had been one of the many many things they had talked about this summer - their very blended family tree. Over the years, his mother and hers had made their way to a mutual existence pact, but there was a very real gulf between them and everyone in the family knew that it had everything to do with Kristina and the first few years of her life. It had started long before the circumstances of Kristina's conception, brought on when Sonny had decided to kill Michael's biological father but Alexis had stopped him. And then when Alexis had hidden her paternity, Carly had known and used the secret for her own benefit. Both of their mothers had told lies that had impacted their young lives and changed the way things might have gone forever. And Sonny's bad reactions when he'd discovered their lies had changed them all again. That had sent Michael and Kristina's lives, along with their step-brother and sister, Morgan and Molly, on very different paths.

There was another knock on the door, even as a familiar voice came with it. "Kristina? They told me at the front door that you were in here..." she saw them standing together and her voice trailed off into silence.

From his position just beyond the patio doors, Sonny watched Alexis as she entered the room. The years had treated her kindly; if there were a few new lines at the corners of her eyes, it hardly mattered; she was still a beautiful woman and seeing her in his house reminded him of how much he missed her still. He watched her face as she took in the sight of their children standing together.

Alexis looked at Kristina and Michael standing side by side; her eyes went down to their clasped hands and then back up to their faces again.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Kristina. You either, Michael." she said. "But Kristina, I'm asking you to think of your father before you come rushing over here full of righteousness and your new-found belief in the power of love."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"I don't know what to say or what to feel about all of this. I...I can't deny what I see what I see with my own two eyes. I just don't want to see this turn into some sort of ultimatum between you two and him. He has so little people left in his life that love him; I don't want to see him – or anyone else – hurt."

Hearing her words, Sonny's heart ached. Even after all this time, Alexis' instinct was still to protect him.

Kristina saw it too, and it did not make her happy. "After all this time, you're still protecting him?! Mother, he hurt you – Michael will never hurt me the way that he did! Never!"

"You don't know that!" Alexis said suddenly. "Things happen that you can't foresee. Life takes turns you never see coming – and that one thing can change your entire life!"

"Isn't that what happened to you?" Kristina asked. Her voice took on a passionate tone. She didn't want to hurt her mother, but when she thought about how much her mother had been hurt by love..."Do you think that I never noticed the way your voice changed when you used to tell me how much my father loved me? Even when we weren't invited to the Father's Day cookouts? Or that I never saw the look in your eyes when you used to tell me stories about the two of you? Your love for him was written all over your face - Even when I didn't understand it, I remembered it – I remembered it all!... and when I was old enough to understand what it was, all I wanted to do is grow up and have that kind of love in my life for me. I've found it, and I'm not letting it go."

Alexis couldn't deny the truth in her daughter's words and her face showed that clearly. Maybe Kristina had been right. She hadn't been the failure as a mother that she'd always worried that she'd been. If Kristina had at least learned what love was from the stories she had told, then that was a good thing, right?

"I have that now." Kristina turned to look at Michael and everything she felt was in her eyes. "I have the love you lost, Mom. But I'm not going to let it get away."

"And I'm not going anywhere." Michael said, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. "There's nothing nobody can say or do that's going to change that."

"And no one can ask for anything more than that." Sonny said as he stepped back into the room. His eyes went to Alexis', whose own gaze showed that she stunned to see that he'd been there all along. "I can't say I'm one hundred percent for this. But...but I'm not as against this as you two might think." How could he, when his daughter had just admitted that her dream of love had been her mother's – and her mother's dreams of love had been – him.

"You shouldn't be." Kristina told him. "The stories my mother used to tell me showed me very clearly how the two of you fell for each other. And Michael and I figured out on our own how everything between you two was torn apart. Other people..."

"Like my mother, for one." Michael said quietly. "And my Uncle Ned, for another."

"And misplaced pride – on both sides - played a big part in what happened to you – both." Kristina looked at her parents. The both of them seemed struck dumb, unable to say a word. But even as she watched, their eyes came up and met. "And trust. When you two stopped trusting each other, that's when it all fell apart."

"And that's not going to happen, not with us." Michael's voice was filled with a quiet determination. Lies and deceptions had been a huge part of his life growing up, even before he'd been born. But he and Kristina weren't going to let their parents' mistakes and missteps to do them, what they'd done to themselves.

"You don't know what's going to happen – no one does." Sonny said, his voice oddly soft. "What's real and right and good one day, can all disappear in an instant."

"I think with trust and honesty, you can hold onto it all." Michael said. "That's why I came to you, Dad."

"And why I came to you, Mom..." Kristina added. "We're not going to hide what we feel, and we're not going to let anyone – or anything - get in our way." She tried for a tiny smile. "We've learned from all of your mistakes."

Alexis made her way to a chair and seemed to sink down bonelessly into it. "Out of the mouth of babes..."

Sonny moved quickly to pour her a glass of water. He knelt by her chair and pressed the glass into her hand. Alexis looked down as their fingers touched and then back at his face. There was more than a hint of silver at his temples, but even after all these years, Michael Corinthos Jr. still had the power to make her heart beat faster with a simple touch.

"Where's a shot of scotch when you need one?" she asked, shakily.

"Sorry, I think the only thing on the menu tonight is the truth." His fingers were still over hers, and the truth was, Sonny didn't want to let go. After all these years, Alexis Davis-Cassadine still had the power to take his breath away with one look out of those beautiful brown eyes.

Kristina and Michael both saw it happening. And the both of them smiled.

"I think maybe you two need to have a conversation of your own." Michael said. Both he and Kristina smiled when neither one of their parents seemed to notice his words. The two of them slipped out of the room and hand in hand, they walked out into the gardens, not stopping until most of the house was lost to view except for the glow from the patio doors. Michael stopped and pulled Kristina to him. She turned in his arms so that they could both watch the moonlit gardens.

"That was first of many fights, I think, but I think we may have cleared the first hurdle." Michael said. He leaned down to press his lips into her hair, and then nuzzled the side of her throat softly.

"Yes, now all we have to do is tell your mother, next."

He could feel her laughter.

"That should be fun."

"More fun than what just happened back there."

"Speaking of which, what do you think just happened?" Michael gestured back to the house.

"Something wonderful, I hope." Kristina said. She looked up as a flash of light streaked across the sky. "Look, a shooting star." She closed her eyes for a moment, and Michael knew from when they were kids, what she was doing. But even so, he had to ask.

"Making a wish?"

"Not for myself. I already have everything any girl could want." Kristina turned and kissed Michael softly and looked back at her father's house. "This wish is for some one else..."

After a moment, Michael smiled too, in the first of many moments of perfect understanding, "Yeah, I wish my wish for the two of them to get their happily ever after too."


End file.
